A Saga de Harry Potter: O Início
by Nanda Evans
Summary: Porque toda Saga tem um início. HIATUS
1. Trailer

_**Trailer:**_

**Na vida... **

_- Eu não agüento mais esse garoto! – gritava Lílian Evans._

**... Há várias sagas...**

_- Você já disse isso, Lily._

**...Uma em especial...**

_- Eu não reconheço nosso dormitório..._

**...Tem problemas...**

_- Tá viajando, hein Pontas?_

**...Paixões...**

_Escreveu algo bem longo. "Deve ser para uma certa ruivinha", pensou Sirius._

**...E uma carta...**

_- Nossa, Pontas, acho que você nunca escreveu tanto num único pergaminho..._

**...Que marca o início...**

_Uma lágrima se deixa cair dos olhos de James._

**...De uma nova saga...**

_**Nanda Evans** **humildemente apresenta...**_

**A saga de Harry Potter: O Início**


	2. Muitas Brigas e Uma Carta

Um livro é lido...

Essa leitura é ouvida...

E uma histíoria é descoberta por mais uma pessoa...

Mas o livro...

É um diário...

Nele é resumida...

Uma Saga...

_Como a vida pode ser tão estranha? _

_O que acontece no coração humano? _

_Como será um estranho sentimento disfarçado? _

_E como ele, irá tirar esse disfarce? _

_Nanda Evans humildimente apresenta_:

A SAGA DE HARRY POTTER: O INÍCIO

Caítulo 1: Muitas brigas e uma carta...

No dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, alguém bufava de raiva...

- Eu não agüento mais esse garoto! – gritava Lílian Evans, irritada com mais uma cantada de James Potter.

- Relaxa Lily! – falou Vanessa Lineton.

- Relaxa!? Relaxa!? Ele tentou me beijar! De novo!

- Eu também acho que você tem que relaxar, Lily, ele não fez por mal, ele até se desculpou! – Replicou Bianca Lins.  
- Ah, vai me dizer que não foi proposital aquele "tombo" que ele "levou" em cima de mim! E ele me pediu desculpas sim... – Bia sorriu – Mas depois me convidou pra sair com ele! – Berrou ela – Aquele canalha, arrogante, idiota, cachorro, egoísta, nojento, canalha...

- Você já disse isso, Lily...

- Às vezes eu acho que vocês estão do lado dele!

- Huuuummm... Até acho que não seria má idéia... - falou Nessa com uma falsa cara pensativa – É óbvio que não, né Lily? Tipo, ele é legal, mas...

- Legal!?!?!?

- Ooopss...

- Vanessa Lineton. – Só pelo tom já se sabia que coisa tinha, além do que ela só chamava suas amigas pelo nome completo quando... – Você vai ver!

... Alguma coisa vinha por aí...

E não é que veio? Uma coisa branca, quadrada, grande e macia...

- Guerra de travesseiros!!! – Anunciou Nessa.

(uma hora depois...)

- Eu não reconheço nosso dormitório acho que nós aparatamos pra neve sem perceber...

- Se liga, Bia! Não dá pra aparatar em Hogwarts!

- Eu sei, né? Mas oha pra isso!

- É, pensando bem...

Nessa olhou para aquele lugar branco, aliás, completamente branco! Obviamente, obra de penas de hipogrifos.

o.O.o

Bom, já deu pra perceber que ela não gosta muito dele, será? E ele, será que só quer encher ela?

o.O.o

No dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, alguém sonhava acordado...

- Olá, maro... O que aconteceu com ele? – Pergunta Remus Lupin para Sirius Black.

- Ele está assim desde o último fora... n° 1345 ou 1346?

- 6, 1346... – Responde Remus, revendo uma de suas anotações, em que Sirius "se adonou" para anotar quantos foras seu amigo levava de uma certa ruivinha. (Óbvio que eles aumentavam "um pouco")

- Ã... 1.3... e quanto?

- Tá viajando, hein, Pontas?

- É... Mas... Do que estavam falando?

- De quantos hipogrifos é preciso para acender uma vela... – Brincou Sirius

- Sei lá... 5? – Respondeu Pedro.

- Er... Pedro? Ele estava brincando... – Falou Remus

- Ah...?

- Bom... Alguém tem pergaminho?

- Eu, mas pra quê? Dever é que não é!

- Claro que não, né Aluado, isso fica para você! – Riu Sirius.

- ¬¬ Claro... Mas pra que é, James? – Perguntou entregando o pergaminho.

- Nada, não... – Respoondeu conjurando pena e tinta. Escreveu algo bem longo, enfeitiçou para ser aberto apenas por alguém. "Alguém provavelmente ruiva de olhos verdes." – pensou Sirius

- Nossa, acho que nunca escreveu tanto "nada não" num pergaminho! – Falou Remus.

- Muito engraçado! – Falando dando um assobio.

Alguns segundos depois apareceu uma fênix na janela.

- Nossa, de quem é?

- Aluado, Aluado... é óbvio que é do meu... – olha para baixo – pai, mas eu a uso em momentos qe realmente preciso. – Falou James entregando o pergaminho a fênix, cochichou algo para ela. – Vai, Vênus!

- Vênus?

- Eu mudo assim que ela renascer.

- Para qual?

- Lily.

- Lily? Não é ele?

- Não, foi idéia da minha mãe...

- Ah, tá explicado! – Os marotos sabiam que sra. Potter era legal, mas tinha um gosto horrível para nomes, quase James se chamou Verúscul. – Ver-Ver!

- Cala a boca, Black! Nunca me chame assim!

- Tá bom ,tá bom... – fala levantando os braços em pose de rendimendto – Mas o que falou para a "Vênus"?

- Nada... – Falou se dirigindo para o banheiro.

//-\\ //-\\

No dia segunte, um barulho na janela acordou os marotos.

- Vênus?

James vai até a janela e a abre, pegando um bilhete que Vênus trazia. Ele, atônito, sentou na sua cama, pois parecia não esperar respostas.

E, ao ler, ficou com uma expressão assustada.

- Que foi, cara? – Se assustou Sirius.

Uma lágrima se deixa cair dos olhos de James.

- Pontas!? James!? – Remus se assutou muito.

James saiu correndo pelo salão comunal, nem percebeu que Lily estava lá. Ela já ía reclamar da presença dele quando percebeu sua expressão, perguntou:

- O que houve?

Ele a "ignorou", atravessou o salão, "espancou" o quadro, que exclamou um "Oh! Mais cui..." mas não terminou ao perceber que ele saiu correndo pelos corredores, de roupão e tudo. Sirius logo atrás.

//\\

No dormitório masculino...

- Pontas!? James!? – Remus se assutou muito.

James saiu correndo do dormitório.

- James! Volta aqui! – Sirius saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Espera! Sirius! A carta está aqui... Aff... ¬¬ - Remus pega a carta e a lê.

"Sr, Potter,

Sinto lhe informar um mal acontecido, o que temia aconteceu de fato.Peço-lhe que compareça logo ao meu escritório.

Atenciosamente,

Alvo Dumbledore.

Obs.: gosto de lagartixas caramelizadas."

- O que será que aconteceu? Lagartixas caramelizadas? O.O

No corredor da diretoria...

- James! Espera! – Sirius o alcançou e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro. – O que foi, cara? O que dizia na carta?

- Sirius... Por favor, vem comigo?

- Tudo bem cara, mas o que aconteceu?

- Lá você vê... Lagartixas caramelizadas...

A estátua pulou para o lado, fazendo uma bela escada aparecer atrás, os dois as subiram e entraram no escritório do Diretor.

- Professor... Por favor... Não... – suplicava James.

- Sinto muito, meu rapaz. Sinto mesmo, mas se troque, sua mãe já deve estar chegando. – James caiu em lágrimas, sendo confortado por tapinhas nas costas, por um Sirius muito confuso.

- Professor, o que aconteceu?

- Sr. Black, sinto informar que o Sr. Potter faleceu...

- O quê?

James se levanta com um olhar vingativo.

- Aquele "Voldemort-podre" me paga! Ah se me paga! Aquele...

- Sr. Potter, está muito alterado, volte para seu dormitório e se arrume, sua mãe está subindo as escadarias.

Ao chegar na sala comunal, Pedro, Remus, Nessa e Bia os esperavam com caras procupadas. Lílian estava ao lado, lendo um livro, mas os olhou entrar, esperando por algo...

- Deixa que eu falo com eles, cara. Pode ir se trocar. – James sibilou um "valeu" e subiu as escadas do dormitório. Sirius se sentou na frente da lareira, no meio de todos.

- Sirius... O que aconteceu?

- Ok, eu... Não acho muito... Ai... Marotos...? – Se levanta e vai para seu dormitório, seguido por Remus e Pedro.

- Mas o que aconteceu!? – Tentou Nessa, mas eles já haviam subido as escadas.

– AH! Não deve ter sido tão importante...– Lily tentou enganar a si mesma.–Vamos para o café?

- Ãnh... Lily? São 6:30!

- Bom, então eu vou ler.

///-\\\

No dormitório um triste garoto saía do banheiro enquanto 3 outros garotos preocupados entravam no dormitório.

- Pontas...

- Quê? – Pergunta lançando um feitiço em algumas roupas que foram parar em "malão-menor".

- O... O que quis dizer aquela carta? A que você escreveu?

- Eu... Estava preocupado... Não recebia cartas a um mês de lá de casa. (Engoliu em seco) Nem uma reclamação da minha mãe! Então me assustei. Escrevi para... O diretor, porque não havia respostas de casa, e... – Se vira para a janela, vendo o nascer do Sol, e chorando sienciosamente. Sirius, também abalado contou tudo aos outros amigos.

Na sala comunal, Lily lia (ou pelo menos tentava ler) um livro de mensagens trouxas.

"**Deus criou o mundo para sermos diferentes** - _Potter... o que será que aconteceu? - _**Todos nós temos imitações que são conpensadas pelas virtudes"**_Não deve ser nada._

"**Se para quem tem deficiência é possível, não diga que você não pode."** _Eu posso._

"**É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã."** _Ele pode ser legal._

"**Para comunicarmos não basta ouvir. é necessário escutar, acolher e interpretar o que os outros nos falam."** _Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo._

Lílian fecha o livro, lança um feitiço, ela desaparece. Ela se levanta e se dirige para o dormitório masculino, passando pelo 4°, 5°, 6° e... 7° ano! A porta estava entreaberta, ela se aproxima...

Choros

- Foi ele..

Soluços

- Foi Voldemort!

Susto

Dentro do dormitório

- Foi Voldemort! – (grita James raivosamente)_­_ – Ele... – Pausa.

- Vocês... ouviram algo?

Sirius se tocou...

- Eu? Não... – Falou andando sorrateiramente até a porta. De repente ele "encara" a mesma.

- Evans?

- Eu... Bem... Er... É que...

James olha para ela, para suas roupas, para ela de novo...

- Potter, afinal o que está acontecendo?

Pela 1ª vez na sua vida, Lílian viu tristeza nos olhos de James. Tristeza, não.Pior...Dor...

Toc!Toc!Toc

Todos olharam para a porta já aberta, onde momentos antes de Lílian, agora estava um garoto do 1° ano.

- E aí, Baby-boy – Falou Sirius sem emoção.

- Olá Sirius... James...? – O mesmo olha – O diretor Dumbledore está te chamando.

- Ok. – James se pronunciou pela 1ª vez.

- Até, Baby-boy... – Sirius falou com a mesma voz.

- Até, Sirius.

N/NE.: Olá, alô!

Essa é a minha primeira fic, por isso não me condenem, não é de todo mal, espero que gostem, e pelo amor de Merlin, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!

Se tiverem idéias, podem mandar.

Responderei a todos os reviews.

Se quiserem alguma coisa para rir da minha cara, é só ler o meu perfil.

Eu ainda estou escrevendo a fic, o que leram agora é tudo que eu tenho.

Terá uma surpresa no próximo capítulo.

Bjs!

Nanda Evans

PS: Sem previsão para próximos caps.. '


	3. AVISO

AVISO:

Olá, alô!!!!!!!!

Só passei pra dar um aviso:

Sei q vcs naum conhecem o meu modo de postar a fic, então vou explicar:

ﻫEu não tenho a fic completa, então demorarei um pouco...

ﻫEm compensação, eu fiz um tipo de passatempo p/ vcs, que eu postarei quando eu sei que vou demorar para ter o resto da história...

ﻫEsse passatempo está por vir, acho que ainda hoje...

ﻫEu sempre responderei aos reviews tanto por e-mail, quanto pelo cap...

Pq eu sei q pode dar problema com o e-mail, ou naum esteja c/ vontade de ir ver...

Acho que é isso, caso alguém tenha alguma dúvida, me mande um review, ok?

Ah, e é claro, agradeço aos reviews de Paula Evans Potter, Thaty, e é claro, minha grande amiga Chelle Black!!!

Muitos beijinhus!!!

Nanda Evans


	4. Extra Espaço Para Partocinadores

N/A:Hello, people!

E aí? Como vão?

Eu espero que bem... ovos e tomates sendo jogados em Nanda Evans, a mesma tentando se esquivar de todo jeito, parecendo que está dançando algo bem... retardado

AH! Ok, desculpem pela demora, mas eu não tenho tido muito tempo, sabem como é, provas finais, o comp estragou, geografia pra estudar, o comp estragou... Isso mesmo, o comp estragou duas vezes! DUAS!

Desculpem novamente pelo atraso e como eu sou muito retardada, prefiro não mais dizer quando vou postar, senão, já viram, né? Churrasquinho de Nanda Evans! hehehehehe

Bem, eu quero também dizer que simplesmente A-M-E-I os reviews deixados por vcs!

Mesmo!

Agradeço todo esse carinho!

Também, como havia dito antes, esse é um extra, já que a lerda aqui demora mais pra escrever do que quando olha pra lua esperando que ela crie uma carinha feliz e pisque pra ela...XP

Ta meio... Aliás, meio não, ta completamente horrível, mas eu me diverti escrevendo!

Também está muuuuuito pequeno, mas é um extra, pra ganhar tempo, não pra demorar mais ainda, né? XD

PS: Não tem quase nada a ver com a Saga!

E, como eu havia prometido, responderei os reviews de vcs pela fic!

* * *

Mas, por favor, quero que prestem atenção numa coisa: 

**Eu queria agradecer primeiramente a Chelle Black, que sem ela essa fic nunca estaria no ar, então, muuuuuuuuuuitíssimo obrigada!**

Ok, agora vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Chelle Black: **O Baby-boy é um simples figurante, mas to pensando em aumentar as falas dele, ahuhauahuah... E quanto a frase, eu tirei da minha agenda escolar, tem muitas lá, hehehe... E agradeço profundamente por ter passado todo esse trabalho para me ensinar a postar uma fic, bjinhus nu coração!

**Paula Evans Potter: **Nossa, cê achou tão maravilhoso assim ser citada por mim? Que bom! Eu também amo quando citam o meu nome! Mas olha, só, óbvio que eu citaria, foi uma das primeiras a deixar sua marquinha na minha Saga! Hehe É, realmente eu também acho que o Sirius devia ficar mais triste. Bom, na verdade ele ta bem triste, só que não ta demonstrando muuuuuito isso pq eu resolvi focar esse fato da morte do pai apenas para o James, pois achei mais importante. Não que eu não goste do Sirius! NÃO É ISSO! EU AMO ELE DE PAIXÃO, É MEU PERSONAGEM PREFERIDO! Mas mesmo assim, o momento da fic é do James, mas não se preocupe, pois o segundo capítulo ele derramará lágrimas por esse fato... Oh-oh, falei de mais!

**Thaty: **Obrigada por ter deixado esse comentário, fez uma autora feliz! Muito bjinhus! E aproveita essa coisa que eu tive a cara-de-pau de chamar de extra!

**Princess Usako Chiba: **Nossa, que legal que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando a Saga! Ah, e eu andei lendo o seu perfil, sabia que tem muita coisa que a gente combina? Gosta de RBD, Rebelde e Diego? Não ta brincando? Todo mundo me enche falando que tudo uma porcaria e não sei o que, mas eu sou mais eu! Que bom que achei alguém que também gosta! Muitos bjinhus! E aproveita essa coisa que eu tive a cara-de-pau de chamar de extra! hehe

* * *

Ah, sim, caso não entendam direito, peço que leiam o meu perfil, ok? 

Bom, eu amei de paixão esses comentários, e espero que comentem mais ainda!

Bjinhus!

Nanda Evans

**//-ESPAÇO PARA PATROCINADORES-\**

CRI... CRI... CRI...

Porta se abrindo

- Anda Logo!

Um homem é empurrado na frente de onde você pode ver, por mãos que logo desaparecem...

- Ai, que violência! - dá um pigarreio - Olá! Você aí! É, voce mesmo, caro leitor...

Eu sou Frank Stuart, vended...

Nanda Evans entra.

- OPA! CALMA AÍ! Quem é você?

- Olá sou Frank Stuart, vendedor de...

- Como é que é? Vendedor? Quem te chamou aqui?

- Eu. – Voz em off.

- Ah, não, minha consciência de novo não!

- Sou eu sim, por que? Vai encarar? Mostra a cara se é homem!

- Ai, Merlin! Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou homem, e em segundo, quem não ta mostrando as fuças aqui é você!

- Ah, é...

- Retardada.

- Opa, retardada não!

- Medo da verdade?

- Ah, $¨$#$#!!!

- ¨$!$#$$¨$¨$#¨$#!!!

- Sua... !!!

- Bom, enquanto essas duas discutem, eu posso falar:

Olá, sou Frank Stuart, vendedor de vassouras, temos de todos os estilos, amarela, azul, pequena, grande, profissional... – Enquanto fala, vai tirando as vassouras citadas sabe-se lá de onde...

- **PARA TUDO! **– Grita Nanda Evans, enquanto a consciência para de falar uma vez na vida e o vendedor quase deixa cair as 34 vassouras que tinha nas mãos.

CRI... CRI... CRI...

- Melhor assim... – olha para o título do extra – Desde quando temos patrocinadores? – a consciência abre a boca pra falar – E, mesmo que tivéssemos, porque esse aí?

- Foi o primeiro que eu catei por aí...

- Nossa, que consideração com a Saga, não?!

- Ah, pelo menos nós temos patrocinadores!

- E quem disse que fic tem patrocinador?

- Eu achei interessante!

- Ai, pelo menos podia me consultar antes de tacar uma camelô dentro da Saga!

- Ok, ok, desculpe, agi sem... Que cara é essa?

O.O

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Para tudo e uma música toca ao fundo:

Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! ALEEELUUUIAAA!!!!

- Oh, meu Merlin, ela... Ela... Pediu... DESCULPAS?

- Oh, e agora quem poderá me ajudar...

- Eu! – E entra Chapolin Colorado.

- ... A matar essa criatura imbecil?!

- Matar? Não, eu não mato! Acho que errei de lugar... – e sai coçando suas antenas...

- Quem era aquele doido?

- Sei lá, tava mais pra... Formiga Solar...

- Formiga Solar?

- É, tipo, tem antenas e é vermelha!

- Ah...

Frank olha pra cima, admirando o teto, enquanto se ouve um assobio do além – consciência – E Nanda Evans dá de ombros.

CRI... CRI... CRI...

* * *

**Ah, tb eu estou pensando em "repostar" a fic, já que tem muitos erros em tudo, então, se eu decidir, eu aviso no próximo capítulo, ok?**

* * *

E aí, gostaram? Odiaram? Querem que eu continue colocando extras? Ou não? 

Falem apertando esse botãozinho roxo aí em baixo.

Bjinhus!!!

Nanda Evans


	5. A Notícia do Profeta Diário

**Disclaimer:** Nem James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, McGonnagal, Dumbledore, Lily e etc são meus. Os de minha autoria são os personagens paspalhos que podem ser achados abaixo, e que provavelmente serão atendidos pelos nomes de Nessa, Bia, Rachel Kefferdy e outros. Obrigada. – De luto pelo sétimo livro ter saído e eu já ter lido todo logo na primeira semana...

Desculpem a todos pela demora e pela fic estar curta, mas eu explico melhor no fim, ok?

E só para avisar: na minha fic, a Nessa é prima do James, viu? – Também melhor explicado no fim da fic...

* * *

Segundo Capítulo:

**A Notícia do Profeta Diário**

O garoto saiu do quarto e instantaneamente todos se olharam. Lily observou James, que não queria, pela primeira vez, retribuir o olhar.

- James, nós vamos com você.

Após a fala de Remus, todos se adiantaram à porta. Lily saiu do caminho dos marotos, que passaram em fila indiana e num absoluto silêncio. A porta foi fechada, e, após alguns minutos , e, passando para o quarto, saindo do banheiro, Peter indagou:

- Ei, cadê todo mundo?

* * *

"_Nossa, isso parece um enterro"_ pensou Lily enquanto todos desciam as escadas. Mas ela começou a se perguntar se realmente pensou só dentro daquela cabeça ruiva ou se deixou escapar alguma coisa, pois os Marotos a olharam com uma cara assustadora, o que, se ela não os conhecesse, a faria imaginar que estavam realmente muito mal. 

Depois, examinando bem os rostos de Black e Potter, ela teve uma horrível sensação...

"_É impressão minha ou os dois marotos mais galinhas de Hogwarts... choraram?"_

Após a saída dos Marotos da Sala Comunal ela se repreendeu: "_Lily Evans, desde quando você se importa com o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer na vida dos destruidores de corações? Eles já fizeram muitas coisas horríveis com a metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, devem ter se arrependido de algo. Ou alguma boa alma resolveu se vingar deles". _Ela forçou um sorriso ao pensar isso, mas sabia que, lá no fundo, tinha alguma coisa muito pior por trás dessa tristeza. Mas não era ela quem iria descobrir...

... Ou sim?

* * *

Os marotos desceram as escadas do dormitório e pararam diante das garotas que continuavam sentadas no sofá. Remus fez um sinal a Nessa, que, entendendo-o, passou para o lado do triste grupo que havia a sua frente. Bia, sem coragem de pronunciar uma única palavra, apenas ficou imóvel, observando boa parte do sétimo ano da Grifinória se afastar. 

Do lado de fora da sala Comunal, James, sem olhar para a prima, apenas disse:

- Ele... se foi.

A garota, sempre tão forte, virou um rio de silenciosas lágrimas.

Todos estavam tão perdidos em seus pensamentos que só perceberam que chegaram ao seu destino quando estavam frente-a-frente com uma grande gárgula.

- Lagartixas caramelizadas.

Eles subiram as escadas que apareceram a sua frente, como tantas vezes haviam feito antes, mas desta vez não era por uma "marotice" – o que eles queriam do fundo do coração que fosse – mas por um motivo muito mais triste e realmente muito pior: a morte.

Sem ao menos baterem à porta, uma voz foi ouvida de dentro da sala a sua frente.

- Entrem.

James abriu a porta e os quatro entraram. Lá dentro, sentada em uma cadeira em frente à mesa, havia uma mulher com cabelos pretos intensos e olhos extremamente azuis, que seriam muito bonitos de se ver não fossem as lágrimas que por ali escorriam.

Ela se levantou e ficou em frente ao filho, e os dois se permitiram um abraço bem longo, acompanhado de muitas lágrimas. Logo depois, a cena se repetiu com sua sobrinha. Após as duas se soltarem, Sirius e Remus também abraçaram a senhora Potter.

- Bem – soou a calma voz do diretor –, agora que todos estão aqui, vamos indo.

* * *

Dor. 

Era isso o que todos à volta daquele túmulo sentiam. Muita dor.

Mas, apesar disso, uma pessoa não poupou palavras de paz em homenagem ao grande homem que perderam. Nada mais se ouvia a não ser Dumbledore falando.

- Neste lugar, a partir desse momento, deve estar pairando a alma de alguém que brilhou muito, tanto como Auror quanto como pessoa. Mas não se enganem, pois este não é um adeus, porque ninguém que amamos nos deixa, ele continua conosco, sempre. Ele que lutou muito desde o início da manifestação do mal. Thomas Potter morreu como um herói.

Sim.

James sempre encarou seu pai assim: como um herói. Herói este que lutou bravamente até o fim. Herói este que James pensou, desde criança, que nunca seria derrotado.

E realmente não foi.

A partir deste instante, ele teve apenas uma certeza: ele iria continuar o trabalho que seu pai começou como Auror.

E como herói.

* * *

- Cadosmrots? – "perguntou" Peter para Lílian e Bia. 

- Como?

Ele engoliu os três sapos de chocolate que há segundos atrás lutavam em sua boca.

- Cadê os marotos?

- Não sei. – respondeu Bia - Eles saíram mais cedo, lembra? Deve ter sido problema de família, afinal, a Nessa também foi.

- Émseotrsmrtsfrmtb.

- Engole, por favor?

- É que – glup – o Remus e o Sirius também foram.

- Bom, não nos falaram nada. – disse Lily.

---Silêncio---

- Ok, agora sim, vamos tomar café? – perguntou ela.

- Isso, estou mesmo querendo ler o Profeta. Vi alguns alunos do terceiro ano comentando que houve outra luta contra comensais, ou contra V-Você-Sabe-Quem, algo assim... – disse estremecendo ao quase falar o nome do tão temido bruxo das trevas.

- Então vamos logo.

* * *

---No Salão Principal--- 

- Realmente, está todo mundo meio estranho... – falou Lily, observando metade das pessoas que ali estavam com rostos assustados, outras com confiança (pois sabiam que estavam seguros) e outros com satisfação (N/A: sonserinos, obviamente ¬¬').

- Com licença, você é Bianca Lins?

- Sim. Por quê? – indagou ela para o pequeno corvinal a sua frente.

- Uma carta. – então Bia reparou na coruja que pairava sobre o ombro do menino, com uma carta e o Profeta Diário amarrados em sua pata.

- Obrigada. – o menino assentiu e foi para a sua mesa – É da minha mãe.

Os três – Peter também, afinal ele foi "abandonado" pelos amigos, e as garotas são boazinhas – se sentaram à mesa enquanto Bia abria a carta e Peter atacava o café da manhã.

"Bianquinha, querida...

Como você não recebe o Profeta Diário na escola, resolvi te mandar.

Achei que você iria querer ler.

Não se preocupe, em Hogwarts sei que está segura.

Um beijinho,

Mamãe."

- Ah, mamãe – Bia corou ao perceber que a amiga lera a carta, incluindo o "Bianquinha".

- E eu acho que foi bom ela ter te mandado, olha. – disse Lily, mostrando o Profeta que ela tinha desamarrado da perna da coruja.

No jornal havia uma grande manchete com a notícia que ocupava toda a primeira página:

" **VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM ATACA NOVAMENTE**

_Na noite de ontem, por volta das 23 horas, ocorreu uma batalha entre aurores e os mais conhecidos como 'Comensais da Morte', na Rua Cyber, em Londres. Onze dos treze aurores que lá lutaram se feriram, não podendo continuar o duelo. O paradeiro do décimo segundo ainda não foi descoberto, e o décimo terceiro foi praticamente declarado um herói._

_Este bruxo, não se sabe o nome – a família não deixou ser publicado, para que não fiquem comentando –, ficou sozinho na batalha, onde 13 dos 17 temidos vilões estavam impossibilitados. Ao perceber que não poderia deixá-los escapar, realizou o feitiço Cineverus, que poucos fazem com exatidão, para mandar tanto os Aurores quanto os Comensais capturados para o Ministério da Magia._

_Diz-se que ele havia sido atingido pela Maldição Imperdoável Cruciatus antes de desempenhar o feitiço, o que torna o fato ainda mais inacreditável. Ao conseguir combater mais três discípulos do temido Você-Sabe-Quem, ele foi atingido pela pior das Maldições Imperdoáveis, o Avada Kedavra._

_Até o presente momento não foi descoberto o modo como os últimos participantes dessa luta foram parar dentro da sala do Ministro da Magia: Comensais amarrados e o último 'Herói', morto._

_Também não foi possível descobrir os nomes de qualquer um dos envolvidos._

_Se você tiver alguma informação, por favor, entre em contato com a nossa jornalista Stella Orber."_

Logo abaixo havia uma imagem de uma caveira verde brilhante com uma serpente saindo de sua boca. A legenda dizia: "A agora conhecida como 'Marca Negra' foi conjurada logo depois da luta começar".

- Nossa. Quem será esse tal herói? Duvido que eles não saibam o nome. Devem estar tentando abafar o caso. Perceberam que não foi citado nem um nome sequer?

- Pois é. Mas esse devia ser um bom homem.

Um minuto de silêncio encheu o grupo.

- Vamos para a aula, estamos atrasados. – terminou Lily.

- Ahmxuindnotmnidcoertdo.

- Como? Por favor, se quiser estabelecer um diálogo no mínimo inteligível, engula primeiro.

- Dsp. – Cuspiu ele.

- O que?

- Ele pediu desculpa. – suspirou Bia – Vamos? – perguntou ela.

- Vamos.

* * *

No dia inteiro os Marotos não apareceram. O que chamou muito a atenção das garotas de toda Hogwarts. Na hora em que a professora Neady fez a sua incessante chamada, todos ficaram a mil. 

- Presente!

- Lins?

- Presente.

Após responder se virou para a amiga, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Você viu que ela pulou o nome do Black? – perguntou Bia.

- É mesmo, isso é estranho. – disse Lily, copiando o que estava sendo escrito automaticamente no quadro, enquanto ouvia a amiga sussurrante.

- E...?

Lílian abriu a boca para responder, porém, como havia acabado a chamada, ela foi interrompida por uma irritante voz ao fundo da sala.

- Com licença, professora, mas porque você pulou os nomes do James e do Sisi?

- E do Remus. – Acrescentou outra garota.

- E da Nessa. – Disse também Lily. Essa, porém, não recebeu muita atenção.

- Sisi? – Perguntou uma confusa professora.

- Sim, o Sirius, professora! – explicou Rachel Kefferdy, a líder do fã-clube dos Marotos e dona da irritante voz.

- Ah! – exclamou a antiga senhora – Bem, receio que isto não seja de sua conta, minha querida.

A professora recebeu aplausos dos alunos que odiavam a patricinha. Sorrindo, continuou.

- Bem, hoje iremos aprender como se usa o relógio de pulso.

E a aula prosseguiu calmamente.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, chegou uma carta de Nessa, explicando, por alto, que teve um problema de família, mas voltaria logo mais à noite. Isso deixou as garotas meio preocupadas e ansiosas. 

O "logo mais à noite" se estendeu até altas horas da madrugada, fazendo com que apenas Lily, Bia e Peter – que pensou que, assim como a prima, James e os amigos também chegariam aquela noite – ficassem sozinhos na Sala Comunal.

De repente, uma coruja apareceu à janela, mas era tão gorda que entalou na fresta aberta. Bia logo foi abrir espaço para o animal castanho escuro entrar.

Tão logo entrou e já pousou no colo de Lily, que se surpreendeu. Logo depois, entraram mais duas corujas, que seguiram suas rotas até o colo dos outros dois.

Lily abriu o seu envelope, cujo remetente era nada mais nada menos que sua amiga Alice e seu noivo Frank Longbotton, que haviam ambos se formado no ano anterior. Ela sorriu ao ver, sem nenhuma surpresa, o conteúdo do envelope. Era um convite de casamento, que aconteceria no mês seguinte. No papel, havia uma foto de Alice recebendo o anel de noivado e, logo depois, beijando Frank.

A menina sorriu, passando os olhos pelas letras douradas, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver as letras vermelhas mais abaixo que se auto-escreviam.

"Lily, eu lhe convido para ser a minha madrinha de casamento, juntamente com a Nessa¹" – ela voltou a sorrir. Esse, no entanto, durou pouco – "Bom, sei que você não irá gostar muito, porém os padrinhos do Frank são James e Sirius" – no rosto dela, já se instalava o terror – "E adivinhe quem será seu par? Isso mesmo, amiga: James Potter!" – Ela já ia dar um grito quando – "Nem pense em gritar, ou acordará a Torre da Grifinória inteira! Sim, eu sei que é de noite, calculei o tempo que a coruja iria chegar aí. Falando nisso, o que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora?" – Lily pensou na tolice da pergunta, afinal, se não fosse para esperar a amiga, ela estaria na sua caminha bem quentinha agora e teria sido acordada pela coruja, sendo então culpa da Alice, mas, em todo o caso, se divertiu com a piada... Ainda tinha, porém, uma enorme vontade de espancar o Frank por sua estúpida escolha. – "Ah, e por favor, peço que deixe o meu noivo sem hematomas para o casamento, está bem?" – Lily pensou em como Alice teria se divertido escrevendo aquela carta. Outras letras apareceram magicamente sobre o papel. – "É, realmente, estou rindo até agora" – Ok, agora ela estava assustada: será que a amiga sabia algo sobre legilimência ou coisa do tipo? – "E eu não preciso ler sua mente, amiga, eu te conheço mu-u-u-u-u-uito bem! E não se preocupe, você será a madrinha principal!

Beijinhos,

Aguardo respostas!

Brevemente – Alice Longbotton

PS: Ah, me desculpe, mas eu estava louca para assinar com meu novo sobrenome!"

"_Essa Alice é uma doida mesmo. Mas tem bom coração..."_

Ela não estava braba com a amiga, a culpa era do no noivo dela – se ele queria colocar dois Marotos como padrinhos no casamento, azar o dele.

Empolgada, conversou com Bia mais alguns minutos sobre o casamento, enquanto Peter, como sempre, estava comendo.

Logo entraram mais três corujas pela janela já aberta, iguais às outras que antes por ali passaram, e pousaram numa mesa próxima.

- Ué! – exclamou Lily, se aproximando da mesa – Os nossos convites já chegaram. São para... Vanessa Linenton... Remus Lupin e... Sirius Black?

- Nossos nomes. – disse Sirius, entrando pelo buraco do retrato. – Que bom, guardaram nossas correspondências.

Ao que parecia a Lily, ele estava _tentando_ parecer feliz, "_tentativa fracassada, diga-se de passagem,"_, pensou ela.

Logo após Sirius, entraram Remus e Nessa, com caras não muito boas, iguais a do primeiro.

- É, são os convites do casamento da Alice e do Frank.

- Sério? – perguntou o garoto abrindo o envelope com o seu nome.

- Aham. E você é o padrinho.

- Nossa, que legal. E que... PADRINHO?!

- É... Algum problema?

- SIM! 500 PROBLEMAS! – gritou Nessa com a sua carta na mão. – O que aquela garota estava pensando quando fez isso?

- Hã? – Sirius ainda estava meio no mundo da lua quando terminou de ler a carta... – Nessa! Você viu isso?

- Infelizmente, Black!

- Nossa, quanto desgosto! Não se preocupe, eu serei o melhor padrinho do mundo!

- Aff... Como ela pôde?! O que ela tinha na cabeça?! BOSTA DE HIPOGRIFO?! – ainda resmungando (²N/B: resmungando e berrando) pra quem quisesse ouvir. Subiu as escadas de seu dormitório, sendo seguida por Lily e Bia.

- Sabia que eu adoro o Frank, cara?

Remus apenas pegou sua carta e se sentou na poltrona antes ocupada por Lily. Após ler o convite, dobrou-o e olhou para Peter.

- E então, perdemos muita aula?

- Nada de importante, a não ser aquelas agulhas de relógio, mas... O que aconteceu?

- Nos desculpe, mas estávamos com muita pressa de sair, e você não saía do banheiro...

- Os bolinhos de ontem não fizeram bem – disse ele esfregando sua barriga.

- Pois é... Mas o enterro não podia esperar...

- Cof! – O garoto se engasgou com os vários feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, e, logo depois de melhorar, olhou assustado para o amigo – Enterro?

Tudo foi explicado, e, logo após, o grupo foi para as suas camas.

* * *

¹Na minha fantasiante fic, a noiva escolhe duas madrinhas, uma principal, que serve mais como testemunha e "dama de honra" – é a Lily, e o parceiro, o James – e a outra segura o buquê na cerimônia – que é a Nessa cujo parceiro é o Sirius. E os padrinhos são escolhidos pelo noivo. Mas na verdade, só o "casal principal" que assina como padrinhos, viu? Os outros são mais como enfeite, hehehe... 

Espero que tenham entendido... .'

²N/B quer dizer nota da beta, ta? Que no caso é a minha maninha, Pan, bjs e valeu por betar, viu?

* * *

OIE!!! 

Ok, ok, me desculpem, eu não queria demorar tanto.

CRI CRI

Uhhh, se ainda tiver algum leitor, realmente, me perdoe!

Não quero me prolongar explicando, mas sabe como é:

1.Eu tive muitas provas difíceis.

2.Eu mudei o capítulo completamente – autores sabem como é: vem uma idéia no meio da noite que faz mudar toda a história. – no caso é a história de primos...

3.Nesse último mês veio o quinto filme – e eu fui na pré-estréia, sem cabeça para nada.

4.Saiu o livro 7! – obviamente eu sou uma burra e não sei ler em inglês, mas peguei tudo da internet, e já terminei de ler alguém que leu me adiciona no msn para chorarmos juntos, ok? – MUITO TRISTE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

5.Me dei muito mal no trimestre escolar...

E por assim vai...

Eu realmente queria postar antes...

AVISOS:

-No primeiro capitulo, eu coloquei como "Lílian", mas vou seguir colocando apenas Lily, já que é o nome original dela, ok?

-A história de primos ficou meio confusa, não?

O problema é que eu decidi colocar a Nessa como prima – materna – do James.

Então, isso mudou completamente a minha história, né?

-E eu não vou mudar os meus pensamentos de como vai ser a minha fic por causa do livro, ok? Livro é livro e fic é fic...Muuuuuito inteligente, Nanda! ¬¬'

-Por último, deixo um pedido a quem leu a minha outra fic: realmente, é drama, ta pessoal? Teve gente que riu da fic só pelo bobo comentário da Mar Granger, que é a minha irmã – irmã mesmo, de sangue, sabe? – e resolveu fazer uma brincadeira... Fiquei realmente muito magoada com outros comentários – taí outro motivo pela demora: eu realmente fiquei muito mal...

Agora, como já vi outras pessoas fazerem em outras fics, eu trouxe um convidado especial para responder aos comentários: SIRIUS BLACK! - Marmaduke Scarlet, eu já tinha escrito isso antes de vc postar sua fic, ok? Não é plagio...

**Negrito – fala do Sirius**

Normal – fala da pobre autora que vos fala.

Princess Usako Chiba – **Vestibular é? -olhar assanhado- Também gosto das estudiosas, viu? -já deve ter terminado o vestibular a muito tempo, né? Só pra ver como a Nanda e lerda!-**

Sirius Black, cala a boca.

**Que coisa de Sonic é essa? Uma comida?**

Não, é um jogo, muito legal por sinal: parte da minha infância – Sua Lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-onga espera acabou!Nossa! Pra ver a Antigüidade: quando vc comentou, ainda dava Rebelde! SOU UMA LERDA MESMO!

**-o que eu acabei de dizer? ¬¬- Concordo completamente! Ce gosta de Rebelde? Pois saiba que eu sou bem rebelde viu?**

Nota-se... ' (não tem como ficar braba com o Sirius, né?)

**Todas me amam!**

Droga! Ele ouviu.. u.u'

Paula Evans Potter – O meu teclado nunca estragou, graças a Deus!

**Mas o meu já, se quiser vir fazer um Reparo...**

Sirius, vc nem sabe o que é um teclado!

**E daí?**

Afff u.u'

**E que história é essa de querer me ver tristinho? Magoei! -**vira de costas e bate o pé, que nem uma criança mimada-** ei, não sou criança não!**

Mas é mimado então? Hehehe – essa eu venci dele! Então, capítulo postado! Antes Quase Nunca do que Nunca, né? Rssss

Mirell – Que bom que gostou! E quanto aos extras...

**Eu não vou deixar ela postar, não se preocupa! Afinal, seu desejo é uma ordem!**

Falou tudo!

Chelle Black – Como, sempre, quem tornou tudo possível, arigatô!

**Ô garota doida, que treco de aioguito é essa?**

Arigatô, japonês, sabe?

**Hmmm...**

Ah, deixa pra lá...

* * *

E agora uma musiquinha para relaxar, feita pela querida e amada **Jhu Radcliffe, **valeu por deixar eu por na minha fic, viu? 

"**Nós, idolatrados fanfiqueiros de plantão **

**Demoramos com a atualização **

**Então nos de um presentão **

**O seu **_**reviewzão**_

**A nossa vida **

**Não se limita a escrever **

**Nós vamos à escola **

**E queremos comer **

**Por isso seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de planta-ã-ã-ão!" **

**Musica By ****Jhu Radcliffe**

Bom, ela disse tudo né? Então, deixe seu review no batãozinho abaixo e faça mais uma autora feliz!

Beijos a todos!

Nanda Evans

(Prima Originalmente – Falsificada – de Lily Evans)


End file.
